Kazuma Yagami
Kazuma Yagami is the main male protagonist of the series and the black sheep of the Kannagi family. After serious training in China, he returns to Japan as an incredibly powerful wind magic user, having made a contract with the Spirit King of the Wind, just like the first Kannagi head had done before with the Spirit King of Fire. He is the second cousin of Ayano Kannagi and the estranged older brother of Ren Kannagi, as well as the love interest of the former. Appearance Kazuma is a handsome and attractive young man. He is tall (around 5'10) with brown hair, pale skin, and orange-brown eyes, which turn blue when he uses his Contractor powers. His usual attire consists of a black shirt, a navy blue jacket, and gray pants. Personality Kazuma is shown throughout the series to be bitter, rude and selfish, which stems from constant harsh treatments by the Kannagis due to his inability to use fire magic and his subsequent disownment. While it was for his own good as he wouldn't have been in a very good position if he had stayed a Kannagi, as far as he knew his parents simply abandoned him because he was weak, after which he vowed to become stronger. This desire briefly faded after meeting his first love, Tsui-Ling, but was reignited after her death. Having returned to Japan as an extremely powerful Wind Contractor, Kazuma, much like Ayano, is very arrogant, finding it endlessly amusing and ironic that the once powerless 'black sheep' is now possibly stronger than the entire Kannagi family combined. However, arrogance is the only trait he and Ayano share; where Ayano is short-tempered and impulsive, Kazuma is cool-headed and rational. He thinks things through carefully and frequently proves himself to be the smarter of the two as well as the more powerful. However, he is not above making mistakes, such as when he accidentally freed the demon of Mount Fuji in the process of saving Mayumi Tsuwabuki. Although he takes pride in his almost god-like power, Kazuma also knows his limits, being more than willing to ask others for help and acknowledging that, while he may be a Contractor, he's not invincible. Kazuma has a very cold, sarcastic sense of humor, never passing an opportunity to tease Ayano about something, though he's prone to snarking at people in general. He never takes back anything he says, to the point that Kirika Tachibana jokes that he doesn't even know how to pronounce the word 'Sorry'. He is also brutally honest and prone to making harsh but true comments about everyone and everything, particularly the Kannagis and their methods. An example of this is when Juugo has figured out the Fuga clan's plan of retribution against the Kannagi family. While Ayano believes their rebellion is completely unjustified, as in her eyes all they've ever done is help the Fugas, Kazuma points out that the Kannagi family has looked down on them for centuries simply for practising a brand of magic they view as inferior, comparing it to his own situation. He even goes so far as to say he doesn't blame the Fugas for what they're doing, and that he instead blames the Kannagi family for pushing them to the point of wanting revenge, which Juugo wholeheartedly agrees with. Despite this disrespectful attitude, Kazuma is still caring and does not hesitate to protect those who are important to him. He is especially protective of Ren, whom he still considers his brother despite saying the Kannagis aren't his family anymore, with a threat to Ren's safety being one of the few things that can bring Kazuma out of his apathy. He goes to great lengths to pay back debts to others, such as when he went out of his way to save Misao despite her repeated attempts to kill him, simply because she protected him from bullies when they were younger. He also hates people who perform human sacrifice, such as the Fuga Clan and Tsuwabukis, as it reminds him of his failure to protect Tsui-Ling. Ayano even notes that, for all his faults, Kazuma is ultimately a good person who cares about doing the right thing. As someone who was born without any power and had to suffer greatly in order to gain it, Kazuma has the arrogance of a person who has power, but still understands the feelings of those who are weak. And while he'll protect people who are naturally weak and have no chance of becoming stronger, Kazuma looks down on people who have the opportunity to become stronger, but choose to rely on others instead, and so needs to basically be bribed into helping them. This is most predominant when it come to do with anything involving his family. Since every member has the power to wield fire, there should be very little reason for Kazuma to help, and his bitterness towards them makes him even more unwilling to step in. Theoretically, they could all hone their powers to become stronger, or be like Kazuma and find another element they're more suited for. This is why he has to be bribed into helping Ayano and even his own little brother, Ren, who is the only person in the family who seems to care for him. While he may come off as very cold and arrogant when he comments on someone being weak or being paid to help out, his reasoning is very solid. History Kazuma is a former member of the Kannagi household. He was banished from the family by his father after being defeated by Ayano during the successor ceremony for Enraiha, his family's sacred sword, due to his inability to use Enjutsu. Four years later, at the age of twenty, he returns to Japan as the most powerful master of Fū-jutsu 'that has ever existed. It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until, he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her, took up a job as a 'freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness; however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, known as the Grim Reaper, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. 'Power' 'Fū-Jutsu' As a Fūjutsushi (風術・師, Wind Technique Practitioner), Kazuma's powers are extensive and he is by far the most powerful character in the series; able to fight as one man army due to his power being on another level in compared to the rest of the characters. He is undeniably the most powerful Fūjutsushi to ever exist and talented enough to learn other elements except the fire in the novel. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself, also Kazuma eyes have been shown the ability to distinguish spellcasters from normal people (Episode 6). It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high-speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. Kazuma's power overall is very powerful even without activating the contract which makes him a god-like character in the series. Kazuma has a wide number of abilities as a Fūjutsushi: ' * '''Wind Blade '(風術・刃, Wind Technique Blade):' Kazuma's wind forms a boomerang/blade, sharp enough to cut through metal. * '''Wind Force '( 風術・フォース , Wind Techinque Force ) :' Kazuma's wind can be strengthened, enough to knock back or crush multiple enemies. Wind Force can be used in multiple directions. * '''Tornado ( '竜巻 , Tornado ) ''': Kazuma can form a tornado, which can work as a tunnels to travel without being attacked, or simply to knock enemies away. The tornado can crush enemies from above with immense force. * Wind Barrier '( 風術・バリア , Wind Technique Barrier ) ': The wind forms a barrier to either protect the users from outer assaults or traps the enemies inside. * Redirection ( 'リダイレクション , Redirection ) ': Kazuma manipulates the air to redirect any attacks. He's seen doing this in Rage state with his black wind, while redirecting the opponent's laser beams. * Flight '( フライト , Flight ) ': As a Wind user Kazuma can manipulate the wind to fly and hover at will. * Invisibility (' '不可視 , Invisible ) :''' Kazuma use the air to create a barrier that turns himself invisible. Similar to the bubble that Ayano was trap in when she went to the construction site. * '''Tracking ( 追跡 , Tracking ) :' As a wind magic user, Kazuma can sense people's both physical and spiritual/energy presence. * '''Contract Activation '( 契約・の・有効化 , Contract Activation ) ''': Kazuma is a contractor of the Wind Spirit, Kaze no Seirei-Ou '( 風・の・精霊王 , Wind Elemental King ) , meaning he is entrusted with the Wind Spirit's power of His Domain. In this state, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which amplifies his powers, and allows him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. With his contract activated, Kazuma is invincible and omnipotent to the extent that no one was able to touch him and that his power increases ten folds when compared to his normal state which by itself is already enough for Kazuma to overpower his father's godsfire without requiring his abilities as contractor (in contrast to Ren's belief that he couldn't defeat him without being the contractor). However, it has one major drawback; Kazuma needs time for it to activate, forcing someone, usually Ayano, to act as a distraction while he powers up. * '''Black Wind ( '黒・風 , Black Wind ) ''': When Kazuma is under influence of great rage, it activates his black wind state. In this state, his eye are crimson red, his wind turns black, and he is seen using mind-reading powers. He has no problem about hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants, as he loses rationality. However when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker due to losing control over it. In episode 23 when Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, and as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign that he is weaker. Despite being substantially weaker, he has no trouble defeating other strong fire users like Ayano, but not his own father Genma. He was taken out of this black wind state when Ayano used her crimson fire against him. Other Abilities * Keen Intellect: '''In addition to being extremely powerful, Kazuma often proves himself to be very intelligent and perceptive; he is easily able to see through Juugo's deceptions to get him and Ayano together (though he ends up falling for her anyway), largely because Ayano shouldn't need a bodyguard since she can easily take care of herself. During missions, he acts as the strategist, often making battle plans for him and Ayano, who has the tendency to just charge in blindly with no strategy whatsoever. He can also be rather manipulative, such as when he uses Ayano as bait to lure out a Yoma. Relationships *Ayano Kannagi: Kazuma annoys Ayano in the beginning of the story but later begins to flirt with her occasionally as they create a bond together through magic training. When he is in his darkest moments, she helps him through it. He loves her for having the most brilliant spirit he has ever seen and began to love her during their first battle together at the moment she first used the Crimson Flame. At the end of the series, he romantically sniffs her hair and then slaps her on her butt saying " I guess we're partners" and is thus hinted that throughout the rest of the series their relationship proceeds to develop with more open flirtation. He kissed Ayano on the neck at the end of episode 24, after realizing he was in love with her. He stayed in Japan to look after her and exist together. *Ren Kannagi: Kazuma loves his brother and shows that he will do anything to keep him safe, since his brother never harmed him emotionally during his youth. Ren is the only Kanangi that Kazuma still considers his family, and Ren's safety being threatened is one of the few things that can bring Kazuma out of his apathy- it was the Fuga clan's kidnapping of him that convinced Kazuma to get involved in their rebellion against the Kanangi family. All of this being said, even Ren isn't safe from Kazuma's teasing at times, such as on the night they meet for the first time in four years. *Tsui Ling: Kazuma met her during his travels and came to love her. He would end up settling in her town and living with her until she was sacrificed to resurrect a demon. It was the reason that he wanted power so that he can take revenge from those who killed her and in future protect those he care about. In the last episode Lapis revealed that Ling's final feelings were to kill Kazuma which leaves him shattered. But he still loves her despite what she thinks. Also Kazuma states that though he has start loving Ayano but he still has a place for Tsui in his heart and he can never forget about her. *[[Genma Kannagi|'''Genma Kannagi]]:' Kazuma has hated his father ever since he was disowned by him. He disrespects him by calling "old man" instead of "Father" (though this is because he doesn't consider calling Genma "Father" appropriate since he's been disowned, and Genma even says that he can call him whatever he wishes), and even wanted to kill him. During the night when his father shows up to apprehend him for interrogation of the Kannagi murders, he refuses to come with him and fights his dad and defeated him which Kazuma put his dad to hospital and lied to the doctors that he found him beat up. He never learns that Genma wanted him to find his own path, due to Genma being too prideful to admit as much. Kazuma and Genma also fight many times in the hot springs and even tricks his dad for helping him causing Genma to retaliate by punching him to the wall which damages the building from all the fighting. Kazuma and Genma continue to fight each other every time they meet after four years. *[[Jūgo Kannagi|'Juugo Kannagi]]''': '''Kazuma is on good terms with Juugo, due to him being by far one of the most reasonable Kannagis. However, he frequently charges Juugo whenever he asks for his assistance, though Juugo has no trouble agreeing to this. Category:Characters